Snowball Fights
by lunastars
Summary: Just a little one shot about Dean and Sam spending time together at different ages


**Sam, Aged 9. Dean, Aged 13.**

"But Dean, it's cold outside!" Sam whined.

"It's meant to be cold, Sammy, it's snowing," Dean chuckled. "But trust me, it'll be fun. I promise."

"I don't like snow," he complained.

Dean rolled his eyes as he wrapped a scarf around Sam's neck before pulling on his coat, buttoning it up and then handing him a pair of gloves. Sam continued to sulk but put the gloves on nonetheless.

Once his brother was all wrapped up he led the way out of the small motel room they had been left in. Sam was reluctant but followed Dean out at a slow pace, then hesitantly followed him down to the car park.

"So we're just going to stand here?"

"No, Sammy. We're going to have fun."

"Do you even know what fun means?"

"Hilarious," Dean replied sarcastically. "Just because a lot of what I do isn't normal doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun."

"So what _are _we going to do?"

"Build a snowman for starters."

Sam looked unsure so Dean set to work. He rolled up a big snowball and left it still for the body of the snowman. The second ball he rolled Sam helped with and they both lifted it to sit it on top of the body. After it was secure they found a bunch of small stones and made two eyes and a mouth. For the arms they used sticks then three bigger stones to put on his chest as buttons.

"It's a need a nose," Sam commented.

Dean looked around and spotted the small store. "I got a plan."

Sam followed his brother's gaze and frowned. "We are not stealing anything."

"It's one carrot, Sammy."

"What do we need to do?" he sighed.

"There's one person in there, so I need you to _slip _outside the shop and they'll hopefully come running out to help, while that happens I'll steal the carrot."

"And if he doesn't come out?" Sam asked. "Or if there's no carrots?"

"You over think things too much," Dean muttered. "If he doesn't come out you come into the store and ask if he's got a plaster or tissue or anything you can use. And in terms of the carrot I'll just improvise."

"It won't work," Sam whispered as he followed Dean.

Dean shook his head, ignoring his brother's worries as he entered the shop. He went to the back where the sweets and magazines were. He had a perfect view of the fruit and veg. As he pretended to look through the magazines he heard Sam call out.

"Perfect," he grinned as the shop keeper ran from the shop.

He snatched up a strawberry lace and ran to grab a carrot. As he walked out he stuffed them into his pocket. The shop keeper was knelt down beside Sam who was rubbing his side.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"What happened?" Dean asked, acting concerned.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my brother," Dean informed. "I left you _standing_ here, how'd you end up down there?"

"I was trying to see if you got them, so I was on my tip toes and I slipped."

"See what?" the shop keeper asked suspiciously.

"He wanted some gummy bears, I said I'd treat him to some seen as it's almost Christmas."

"Oh." The shop keeper looked genuinely shocked as he helped Sam to stand then stood himself. "I'm sorry, I don't sell any."

"Never mind," Dean smiled. "Maybe I can get him some another time."

The shop keeper nodded and headed back into his shop. Dean winked at Sam as he headed back to the snowman. Sam followed, worrying about what had just happened. He'd helped his brother steal, it was bad enough that he was stuck in the family business but now they were stealing. Some things just weren't acceptable.

When they were finally back at the snowman Dean bit off the some of the fat end of the carrot before he stuck into the head to make a nose. It was missing the typical scarf, hat and gloves but they didn't exactly have a spare set lying around, and Dean knew that Sam wouldn't approve if they stole some.

Satisfied with their work Dean brought out the strawberry lace and started to eat. Sam looked at him in disbelief to which Dean gave him a small smile mid bite.

"You said it was just one carrot."

"And I only stole _one_ _carrot_; I didn't say I wouldn't take anything else."

"You could have at least got me something," he pouted.

Dean rolled his eyes and broke the lace in half before handing Sam one of them. "There you go, you big baby."

"I'm not a baby," Sam mumbled as he ate the lace. "What happens now?"

Dean stepped slowly away from Sam and with the lace sticking out of his mouth he bent down and rolled up a snowball. Just as Sam turned around Dean launched the snowball and it hit him in the chest.

"Ow!" Sam cried. "That hurt."

"You're supposed to throw one back," Dean hinted.

The little smirk on Dean's face spurred Sam on and soon the brothers were running around the car park throwing snowballs at each other. Dean had experienced a snowball fight when he was really young. He was three and he and his Mum had been playing in the garden, but he knew Sammy had never gotten that chance. It seemed it was a good first time experience. Both brothers were having fun and Dean hated to admit that Sam had good aim.

**Sam, Aged 14. Dean, Aged 18.**

"I'm eighteen, I shouldn't even been in school," Dean sulked.

"Suck it up," Sam muttered. "You never have to go school again soon and Dad won't say anything, but until I'm sixteen I can't even argue leaving."

"You love school, don't deny it."

"Yeah, I settle in and I love it but then we leave."

"I know it's not the greatest solution moving around but we need to," Dean whispered.

"You're just repeating what Dad tells me to shut me up," Sam shouted. "As soon as I can, I'm leaving."

Dean stood shocked at his brother's threat. He knew Sam didn't like the life but he never thought that he would leave. He only started walking again when Sam disappeared through the front doors. He looked through the crowds for his brother but Dean couldn't find him.

* * *

At break time he headed outside and over to the table that Sam had sat at every lunch time since they arrived a week ago. When he spotted it Dean sat on the table with his feet on the bench. Sam ignored him and quietly ate his sandwiches.

"Talk to me, Sammy."

"No, you'll try to change my mind."

"Where are you going to go?" Dean asked seriously.

"Stanford," Sam decided.

"You want to go to college?" Dean laughed.

"Yes," Sam growled. "It wasn't long and you were young, but Dean you had four years of a normal life. I've had zero. Stanford is my chance for that."

"Sammy, you were born to be a hunter."

"No, I was raised to be a hunter, I was born to be a normal guy."

"Let's not talk about this," Dean decided.

"Yeah, let's pretend like I'm not a freak."

"You're not a freak, Sammy," Dean assured. "I don't want you to leave but I won't be able to stop you."

Sam just continued to eat his lunch. Dean sighed and climbed off the table, making Sam feel happy in the knowledge that he was being left alone.

That was of course until the snowball hit his back. He turned around and his eyes zoned in on Dean who was holding another snowball and grinned. As Sam advanced forward the snowball was thrown and hit him in the chest.

Everyone around watched as the brothers launched snowball after snowball at each other till they were bright red and dripping wet. As they ran out of energy the two of them stared at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

**Present Day (Season 3).**

Dean, Sam and Bobby were all sat around looking miserable in Bobby's library. It would be a few weeks till Christmas so while things were quiet they decided to visit Bobby. At first Sam and Bobby tried to settle down to breaking Dean's deal with the crossroads demon but Dean warned them not to. At least not while they were visiting, they deserved a break.

That was how they ended up sitting quietly in the library. Dean was in one of the chairs staring out of the window when he noticed the snow. It littered the floor and it was starting to fall again. They must have completely missed the first wave.

Standing up he looked at Bobby and Sam. "Come on."

"Come on where?" Bobby asked.

"Outside, it's snowing and we're all going to have fun."

"Not a chance," Bobby shook his head.

"Fine," Dean mumbled. "But you ain't getting out of it Sammy."

"No, Dean," Sam said hurriedly.

Dean didn't listen and pulled Sam up and dragged him over to the front door. He only let go so that Sam could put on his coat. But as soon as it was on Dean continued to drag him till they were outside.

"Dean, it's freezing."

"You say that every time we come out into the snow, but you always end up having fun."

"Not the point, it was warm inside!" Sam complained. "And we sho-"

He was cut off as a snowball hit him in the face. Dean winked at him before running to hide behind one of the many wrecked cars. Sam shook his head angrily as he scooped down and made a snow ball.

"Come out, Dean!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dean chuckled.

Eventually they found each other and snowballs were launched back and forwards at rapid speeds. Both brothers used the piles of wrecked cars to hide behind as they aimed to take the other out.

At one point Sam ended up in the open and Dean launched a snowball before grinning down at the small pile of snowballs that he had made. Sam gulped and tried to make another snowball as Dean kept launching them at him. Eventually Sam gave in and charged at Dean.

The two of them fell backwards and Sam rolled to the side to lie beside him. "I don't want you to die," Sam whispered.

"Honestly? I don't want me to die either," Dean admitted.

"Then let's go inside and try to sort this crap out."

"No, Sammy. This is the first time in months that we've haven't had a job, we're relaxing and we'll sort out everything else later."

"We can't keep putting it off," Sam warned.

"I know that, but it'll be fine," he promised.

Dean looked over and Sam was watching the sky, letting the last remains of falling snow litter his face. He reached out and took hold of Sam's hand. Dean was never into this sort of thing but he knew when Sammy needed him and now was the time.


End file.
